1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multifunctional infant bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An infant's proximity to a parent is crucial for the infant's mental, emotional, and psychological development. Being nestled in the arms, against the chest, and near the parent's face gives the infant a soothing environment. But when parents are not available, the second best option is to create an environment which resembles the womb. The current devices that hold infants have various drawbacks. For example, a parent may lay an infant on a blanket; however, the blanket space may be too open, hard, and uncomfortable for the infant. A cot may prevent an infant from visual exploration. Additionally, cots or cribs may not be snug enough for a newborn. An infant lounger would require buckling the infant in, thereby restricting his or her movement.
Furthermore, it is important for infants to get what is called “tummy time,” during which infants are positioned on their stomach. The benefits of “tummy time” are many. For example, “tummy time” allows an infant to develop their motor control and planning, sensory integration, environmental awareness, and postural strength. “Tummy time” also gives infants the important ability to strengthen their neck muscles to prepare them for crawling. It also helps infants get ready to push up, roll over, sit up, and eventually stand. Furthermore, the “tummy time” position takes the pressure off of the infant's occipital area or the back of their heads. But many infants do not enjoy tummy time, and appear miserable in this position. For example, when placed on their stomach without any neck support, many infants cry or even refuse to lift their head.
Another important infant activity is co-sleeping of the infant and their parents. Co-sleeping promotes an increase in the infant's self-esteem, confidence, sensitively as well as environmental acceptance. For example, the infant may benefit from the calming effect on their breathing and heart function while lying next to their parents, which may reduce the risk of cot death, also known as sudden infant death syndrome. A co-sleeping infant also needs prevention from rolling out of bed, hitting their head against a headboard, getting caught between the bed and the wall, or wriggling under the covers. A co-sleeping infant may also need prevention from the risk of suffocation that exists with soft adult mattresses.
Furthermore, an infant may preferentially lie on only one side of their head, which may result in positional or deformational plagiocephaly, also known as flattened head syndrome.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that provides a comfortable and snug environment resembling the womb, while at the same allowing an infant to visually explore their surroundings without restriction in their movement. Additionally, there is a need for an apparatus that allows an infant to be propped on their tummy while still providing some support for their neck muscles. There is also a need for an apparatus that allows an infant to co-sleep with their parents while preventing an infant from rolling out of bed, hitting their head against a headboard, getting caught between the bed and the wall, or wriggling under the covers, and that reduces the risk of suffocation that exists with soft adult mattresses. Additionally, there is a need for an apparatus that encourages an infant to alter the resting position of their head, thereby reducing the risk of flattened head syndrome.